The Gamemaster (Halloween)
by LjDamz1119
Summary: So here's a new story for you guys! This is some sort of horror story to celebrate Halloween so hope you guys like it. And since I suck at writing sumarries, this story won't have one. (And yes, it still contains some TiPo... just a little). No Cover Pic.


**MWAHAHAHA!**

**What's up guys! It's me LjDamz1119 back with a new story... the Spooky Me that is :)**

**As you can notice from the Genre of this story, this is a Horror story to celebrate Halloween. Now let's get the ghosts out and gather around the campfire and let's get on with this story!**

* * *

><p>It was a dark stormy night in the Valley of Peace, the Jade Palace Masters were gathered in Po's room telling each other some ghost stories... and myths.<p>

"...and no one lived to tell the tale." Mantis finished his story.

"That's just nonsense." Tigress spoke up. "That's even not scary at all." She added, of course she isn't going to be scared that easily.

"Yeah Mantis, I think Tigress is right. If the story was true and no body lived to tell the tale then the story shouldn't even have existed." Po chimed in as he looked at the small green bug.

"Hey, I ..." Mantis started but stopped since he really didn't have anything to say.

"Well it was fun talking and telling stories but I think it's getting late and we should get to sleep or Shifu would kill us." Monkey said as he yawned. He got up and the others followed but Po spoke up stooping them.

"Wait, wait, wait! How about one last story before we go?" Po said as he looked at them with pleading eyes. The Five thought about it for a while then Viper spoke up.

"Well, just one more." Viper said as she slithered to her spot.

"Yeah, I guess it won't hurt." Crane added as he went next to Viper. Monkey and Mantis also agreed and went neer the panda to hear his story. Po then looked at Tigress who was already at the doorway.

"What about you Tigress?" Po asked as he made a puppy face, which looks really cute if you see it. Tigress looked at Po and pondered on what to do. She then gave in since she couldn't resist Po's pleading face and took her seat on the ground.

"Alright, so what story are you going to tell Po?" Monkey spoke up as he looked at the panda.

"Well, this story is about an old legend of a spooky and creepy ghost." Po started as he wiggled his fingers. "The ghost is called, The Game Master." He added then thunder boomed in the sky as lightning flashed illuminating the room a bit. The Five, including Po jumped at this although Tigress didn't even flinch...but she still felt a bit spooked out.

"Game Master? That doesn't sound scary at all." Tigress said as she looked at Po.

"Just let me tell the story." Po said as he looked at his bedroom window to see the rain pouring hard, then at Tigress. "The ghost got his name because of what he does to his victims." Po continued grabbing everyone's interest.

"What do you mean Po?" Viper asked getting more interested.

"Well, he tends to play with his victims before he kills them. Some people say he chases the victim around a maze. Some people even said that he plays hangman with the victim using one of the victim's loved ones, or what other's say the image of their loved ones, as the person to get hanged." Po explained as he imagined it. "But even if he toys with you, he doesn't kill you personally. The people who are victimized by him tend to die mostly because of loosing their minds, ending up in killing themselves." He added in as the wind outside blew hard.

The Five payed attention to the panda's story and all of them, including Tigress, was spooked out a bit. Tigress though, was trying her best to not get scared or something like that.

"The Game Master tends to haunt someone on a stormy night just like this one. He takes a form of a creature that no one can tell what it is (for them, they don't know. For us, he takes shape of a human) and he has black eyes and a creepy smile. He wears a black cloak with the hood draped over his forehead. Looking directly at him would cause his smile to grow wider and he would suddenly vanish but you can hear a creepy whisper saying, 'Let's play a game...'. The only way for someone to survive his haunting is to survive all of his 3 games he plays. Most people would lose at the 2nd game but I heard that there was this one person who survived one of his hauntings." Po continued to tell the horror story. "And they say that the Game Master is still out there, looking for a new game piece for his games." Po concluded as he looked at the Five's faces to see that most of them looked a bit scared. Tigress was not one of them but she still was spooked out from the story.

"O-Okay. I better head to sleep now...although I highly doubt I could after hearing that story." Mantis said, spooked from the story, then he hopped out of the room. Monkey was also spooked out and went out of the room with Mantis.

"Yeah, that was a..." Viper said trying to find the right words to describe Po's story. "Wonderful story Po." She said with a sheepish smile, she then headed out of the room.

"Yeah, a bit creepy but still a good story." Crane added as he also went out.

"Well, the story isn't really that scary." Tigress said as she got up from the floor and headed for the door, but before she got out, Po spoke up.

"You know, that wasn't a story." He said making the feline stop and look at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked still keeping her hardcore self in check.

"The story is an actual legend. I've heard some incidents about it when I was like 18... happening around some places." Po said, "Plus, I didn't tell the full legend... because it might cause nightmares." He added.

"Then tell me, I can handle it." Tigress dared the panda and herself as well.

"Are you sure?" Po asked, trying his best not to sound nervous.

"I'm positive." Tigress replied as she crossed her arms.

"Well, you already know some part of the legend but I left out the... gruesome parts." Po started, already sending a chill down Tigress' spine. "When I told you that he plays with his victims and that they die to either loosing there minds... I didn't mention that they also die a bloody and gory death by the mistakes they made, and when I also said that they die because they lost their minds... I partly meant it literally."

"Okay...what else?" Tigress asked getting a bit spooked by it.

"I'm telling you Tigress that this ghost is brutal. The hangman game I told the Five and you about, he uses guts of someone as the rope!" Po said just imagining the thought of it.

"So, do you actually believe that?" Tigress spoke up, literally not believing what the panda said, partly because she was imagining how disgusting it would be to see it.

"I have no right to say if ghosts are real or not, that way they won't haunt me..." Po said but muttered something under his breath, which Tigress couldn't here. A couple of minutes of silence other than the sound of rain pouring passed.

"I'm just gonna get to sleep." Tigress said as she went out of the room and into hers.

"Goodnight." She heard Po say before entering her room. Tigress went to her bed and saw the light from Po's room dim down until it was gone. She then laid on her bed getting prepared to sleep.

'Game Master.' Tigress thought as she stared at the ceiling, she let out a small snicker when she thought of it. 'Nice try Po, but that ain't scaring me. It's gonna take a bit more than a legend you made up to scare me.' She said to herself to ease herself from getting spooked out by a legend that she thinks Po made up. She then closed her eyes to fall asleep...

...Only to wake up a few minutes later. She opened up her eyes and looked at the ceiling. There was an odd feeling of uneasiness that she felt and she sat up. She looked over at her window to see the rain pouring hard. She thought that was the source of her uneasiness and decided to close it.

Tigress got up from her bed and headed towards the windows. As she walked towards it, her foot felt something on the floor. She looked down to see a scroll there.

'How did this scroll get here? I could've sworn this wasn't here awhile ago.' Tigress thought as she picked up the scroll and placed it on her dresser. She then turned around to close the windows but felt something on her foot again, making her look down...

...to see a scroll on the floor.

'What the...' Tigress thought as she looked back to her dresser to see the scroll no longer there. She looked back to the scroll on the ground and picked it up. She did what she did before and placed the scroll back on the dresser. Then Tigress headed to the window to close it.

When she got to her window, she briefly looked outside before closing it shut. When she turned around again, she saw the scroll from the dresser was back on the floor.

"Okay, is somebody messing with me?" Tigress said getting annoyed and hot-headed as usual. She went near the scroll and picked it up. "What's in this stupid scroll anyways?" She asked herself as she took a look at it and opened it up.

When Tigress did this, she saw something written on it. To be specific, it said, "Do you want to play?"written in red ink... or maybe what you think it is. Tigress looked at the scroll with disbelief and was thinking about the one thing that popped up in her head instantly.

"No, no. This must be a joke." She said as she closed the scroll and looked at her doorway to see it completely open...with someone in a black robe standing in the hall, looking at her. Although his eyes were covered by his hood, Tigress could see the figure smile evilly...and the more she stared at it, the larger the smile grew.

Suddenly, as a bolt of lightning flashed through the night sky illuminating the room just for a quick second with a bright flash, the figure disappeared in an instant and Tigress found herself staring at her door, which was now closed.

"Let's...play... a game." A whisper said creeping Tigress out.

"This can't be happening." Tigress said as she looked around to see if someone was messing with her. But all she saw was nothing other than her usual room. "I think I should talk to Po about this." Tigress said as she went near her door. She slid the door open and when she did, on the other side was a different place. Other than the barracks hall there, she saw a room that had a table at the end.

Tigress looked at the room and hesitated to enter but did. When she did, the door behind her closed and when she turned around, she saw it become an iron door with a small peep window. She tried to open it but it felt like it was cemented to the wall.

"Hello Tigress..." The whisper from before said making Tigress look back to the room expecting to see the owner of that voice. Instead she just saw a key in the middle of the table in the room.

"W-Who are you? W-What do you want?" Tigress asked put to the open air.

"My name...is something you know... Why you are here... is to play a game." The creepy whisper replied. Then out of nowhere, a scroll fell in front of Tigress. She looked at it and picked it up.

Tigress inspected it a bit before opening it to see it saying, 'Look through the door' which was also written in a dark red ink...which probably is blood. She looked at the door behind her to see Viper on the floor on the other side, looking like she was beaten up and bleeding plus with a cloth covering her mouth. She was still breathing but she hardly moved and played there on a pool of her own blood.

"Viper!" Tigress yelled as she tried to open the door but failed. Then, the figure that she saw before with the black cloak appeared behind Viper, holding a broadsword with blood dripping at the blade.

"You have a minute... to find the right key to open the door... before your friend...gets it." The voice spoke up again. "When you hear a gong...it means time is up and after your friend's gone, you're next." It added as the figure from the other side pointed the bloody sword at Tigress then placed the sword in his own neck doing an impression of slitting someone's neck.

"Wait, 'find' the key?" Tigress asked the voice but instead of replying, she heard the sound of metal clanging with another metal, like coins hitting each other. She turned back to the room to see the table in the room with a bunch of keys scattered on top of it. What's making it harder is that all of the keys were identical, with some letters and numbers written on the keys.

"No, this isn't fair!" Tigress yelled as she glared at the air.

"Oh, but it is... for the key is placed...where it is supposed to be used in..." The voice said sounding like it was fading away. "Your time...starts...now." It said, fading away.

Tigress immediately went near the table and began searching through the keys for the correct one, even if she didn't know which was the right one. She grabbed a paw-ful of keys and went near the door. She tested each key one by one but none of them worked. She dropped the ones she used on the floor and grabbed another paw-ful of keys from the table. She tested each of the keys yet none of them worked as well.

"Thirty seconds... left." The voice spoke up, telling Tigress how much time she had left.

"I-I need more time!" Tigress said as she dropped all of the keys in her paw and rushed back to the table and grabbed another paw-ful of keys...yet still none worked.

"No, no, NO!" Tigress yelled as she dropped the keys in her paws. She turned to grab another paw-full of keys but saw no more keys left on the table. "This can't be happening. THIS ISN'T REAL!" Tigress yelled as she was beginning to lose it. She slumped back on the wall and slid down to the ground, hugging her knees. She buried her face in her knees like what she did in Bao Gu Orphanage in her room when she was still little.

"Don't give up now...remember what I said..." The voice said making Tigress remember what he said in the beginning. It looked like the spirit wants Tigress to win the first game.

'The key is placed where it supposed to be used in.' Tigress thought as she looked up. She looked at the door and noticed that the door's frame was extending outwards a bit by an inch. She got up and reached over it and felt something. She grabbed it and saw that it was a key, much different from the others she used. A spark of hope lit up inside of Tigress as she used the key on the door, which actually worked. She immediately opened the door and went in to help Viper but instead she found herself in a different area, which looked like the Fiery Field of Death from the training hall, but it expanded to the point of an empty long hallway.

Tigress looked behind her to see the door she went through was gone and replaced by a wall, meaning there is no going back.

"Well done..." The voice spoke up grabbing the feline's attention. "Now for the second game...you should better be careful... for each step you take... can determine you and your master's fate."

"My master's fate?" Tigress repeated, then as if the answer of her question, at the other side of the long hallway was a doorway... with Master Shifu tied up, beaten up and gagged on a chair with the same black shadowy figure behind him, this time, holding an executionr's axe.

Tigress' eyes went wide when she saw this, then a wooden door slammed shut, blocking her view from Shifu. "Master Shifu!" Tigress called out as she tried to take a step towards the door at the end of the halfway but she stopped when a wall of flames spurted out of the pipes from the ground, and these flames weren't the normal flames, they were bluish... like he total opposite of a natural flame's color.

"Not so fast... remember...each step decides your fate." The whispering voice said making Tigress rethink her strategy.

'Don't worry Tigress, you've trained a bunch of times on this.' She thought as she gave off a sigh.

"Oh, but this is... different from your training..." The voice spoke up again, almost startling the tiger. "For you see... these pipes shoot out fire... each wrong step you take."

Tigress thought of testing it out but soon found out it was a bad idea when she stepped one step forwards causing her foot to almost get burned to a crisp. She thought of something to do but she was having a hard time. Then, she felt something in her pocket. She pulled it out to find one of the keys that didn't work from the last game. She noticed it had something written on it.

"1R2F2L1B3R5F?" Tigress read what was written on the key, she then turned the key to see the word 'Back'. She looked at the key in her paw and repeated what was on the key. After a couple of minutes, an idea popped up in her head although part of her doesn't like it.

"Well, here goes nothing." Tigress said as she gave off a brief exhale. She then closed her eyes and moved one step to the right expecting to get burned but instead nothing happened. She opened her eyes and gave off a sigh of relief when she noticed she isn't dead...yet.

'So far so good.' Tigress thought as she got ready to do the next step. She took two steps forward and nothing happened. She then moved two steps to the left with the same result.

Tigress paused a bit there and took out the key which was in her pocket. She read the inscription again and placed the key back in her pocket. She moved one step backwards and no flame ever shot out. She continued on by moving three steps to the right, then she walked five steps forward.

"It worked." Tigress said as a pint of joy came but soon it faded when she realized that she was still halfway finished. She thought of what to do and thought of doing the same thing but when she stepped to her right once, a pillar of fire shot up, almost burning her again. Plus, something from the ceiling fell down to the ground to her left getting scorched up which almost made her jump, and cost her her life. Tigress looked at the burning object and noticed that it was a dead body. She then looked to ceiling from where it fell and saw what almost made her threw up her dinner.

Hundreds of dead bodies were hanging from the ceiling, some still dripping some blood. Different bodies were there, some gutted, some amputated, some only having the top part of the person, and some weren't even bodies at all... just guts and intestines hanging from the ceiling. A droplet of blood fell and landed on Tigress' face sending a chill down her spine. She quickly wiped it away and looked away from the scene just so she couldn't lose her dinner.

"What's... the matter?" The voice spoke up again catching the tiger off guard. "Those are just... failures... You would join... them if you fail." It added.

She looked at where she stepped in and at the burning corpse and thought of another plan. She took out the key from her pocket again and read what was written, especially the word 'Back' written on it.

She pondered on what to do then it hit her. She then moved five more steps forward and didn't get burned. She moved three steps to the right with the same result, then she moved one step back, then two steps to the left, two steps forward, then one step to the right making her stand right in front of the wooden door.

Tigress felt proud of herself when she figured it out and was slowly gaining confidence on winning this. She then opened the door and entered, only to see darkness surrounding her.

Tigress opened her eyes to find herself sitting and tied on a chair, in front of her was a table with a dagger on it. Tigress found it odd but decided to wait for what the voice will tell her.

"It seems you survived my second game..." The voice said, "Well then... now for your final game..."

Just as the voice said this, another chair appeared in front of Tigress with a familiar figure sitting and tied on it.

"What the...Hey! What's going on?!" The figure said as he looked around, Tigress looked at the figure to see a familiar panda...Po.

"Po?" She asked just to be sure she was seeing right.

"Huh? Tigress?" Po said as he noticed the tiger, "What's going on? Why am I tied up?"

"To answer your question... we'll be playing a game..." The mysterious creepy voice said making Po spooked out a bit.

"Game? What game?" Po asked as he looked around.

"A game of chance..." The voice said as the same hooded figure that Tigress saw appeared next to them. He then placed a hand on the dagger and spun it around on the table.

"Wherever the dagger points... would be the one to die..." The hooded figure said as he stood back. Tigress and Po looked at each other, both terrified on what's going to happen, then they watched the dagger spin slowly and slowly until it came to a stop...

...pointing at Po.

"Well, it seems the panda dies..." The voice said making both warriors shocked.

"No, NO!" Tigress yelled as she struggled to break free from her restraints.

"It's okay Ti." Po said his voice sounding calm, "It's better if you live."

Tigress couldn't hold back a tear as it slid down to her cheek. Tigress nodded but kept her head down to not watch what might happen.

Just then...the ropes tiring her began to loosen up until it completely let her free. Tigress was shocked by this but a bit happy as well since she can get out of the seat but soon her small pint of joy was gone when the hooded figure beside her was looking like he was trying to hand her something.

Tigress looked at what the hooded figure was trying to give her and saw him holding the dagger that was on the table. Tigress was confused by this and just looked at the dagger with question.

"I know what you're thinking... why am I handing you a dagger?" The voice said although it looked like it came from the figure. "Well, to answer that question... you'll be the one to kill your panda friend." He added as his smile grew wider. Tigress and Po just looked at the figure in shock.

"No! I can't do it!" Tigress said as she stood up and glared at the hooded figure.

"Do it or both of you dies." The figure said although he hardly moved his mouth which was still smiling.

"Tigress..." Po called her grabbing the said tiger's attention. "Just do it... I'd rather die to keep you away from harm." He added as his eye started to tear up.

Tigress looked over at the panda and can't help but let another tear run down her cheek. She looked back to the dagger in the figure's hand. She wiped the tear away and took a deep breath. Tigress took the dagger from the figure and held it tight.

She went near the panda who closed his eyes and waited. The feeling of killing a friend was overwhelming her and she just can't do it.

"How about I help you?" The creepy voice spoke up then dark clouds formed next to Tigress, forming some sort of screen. The screen seemed to be replaying an old memory... the time when Oogway was going to choose the Dragon Warrior.

Tigress just stared in shock at the old memory she was seeing again. She remembered how Oogway was about to point at her but Po suddenly fell in front of her, making him the Dragon Warrior instead of her. Tigress felt a bit of anger rise up in her mailing her tighten her grip on the dagger as she watched the memory. Then suddenly, the dark cloud vanished ending the small flashback.

"I hope...that helped you..." The creepy voice spoke up again, "Let your anger on the panda go... kill him and release the rage..."

Tigress focused her attention on the panda who was still tied up on the chair and had his eyes closed, looking like he's accepting his death. She narrowed her eyes and raised the knife to strike.

"Yes...yes..." The creepy voice said as it waited for what's going to happen.

Tigress looked at the panda one more time...then strikes.

Po opened up his eyes as a scream of pain yelled throughout the area. Only the scream wasn't from him, Po looked at Tigress to see that she swiped the dagger right at the hooded figure who still managed to have a smile on it's face.

"What are you doing?!" The voice hissed in pain as the cut on his face bled. Po also wondered on what was Tigress doing.

"I'm not going to kill a friend." Tigress said ad she used the dagger to cut the rope tying Po to the seat.

"That's against the game!" The voice hissed again as the smile on the figure began to turn into a frown.

"Well, I make my own rules!" Tigress yelled as she stabbed the dagger straight on the figure's head. The figure's face was now a frown as it's head began bleeding, Tigress pushed the body as it fell backwards to the ground, landing with a large thud and making some cracks on the floor.

Tigress looked at the body on the floor then looked at Po who was smiling at her. Then the cracks on the floor began to grow bigger and bigger like the whole floor was going to shatter... which eventually did making everything white than black. The hooded figure's body began to vanish like dust being blowned by the wind.

'I can't believe you actually did that!" Po said sounding amused and surprised as well.

"Well, I can't kill someone I grew fond of." Tigress replied as she smiled at the panda. "Plus the fact... that I ...sorta like you like more than a friend." She added as she rubbed her arm and felt blood rising in her cheeks, causing her to blush.

"Well now you can tell that to the real me." Po replied earning him a look of confusion by Tigress.

"What do you mean?" She asked not quite getting what the panda meant by that.

"Tigress, do you really think that The Game Master could use me...the REAL me?" Po asked.

"But you said from your story that he uses someone's loved ones as a game piece as well." Tigress said as she didn't know what was going on now.

"The image of their loved ones...not the real one." Po replied as he gave off a signature smile, "Now go back to the real world and see the real Po."

After the panda said that, Tigress immediately shot up from where she laid. She looked around her to see that she was back in her room and it was still dark out but the rain managed to lighten up.

"Tigress? Are you alright?" She heard a familiar voice call her. She looked at her doorway to see Po peeping in her room wearing a face showing concern. "I heard you mumbling in your sleep and I just came by to check if you're feeling okay." Po added.

Tigress smiled oncethe panda finished talking but then remembered about the event she just experienced.

"I'm fine Po...just had a nightmare." She replied although Po was curious to know the full story.

"What's it about?" Po asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

Tigress went silent for a while, then spoke up. "It's about the ghost you told me about, The Game Master."

After hearing this, Po suddenly hugged Tigress. "Thank goodness, you're alright." Po said while hugging the shocked tiger.

"W-Wait, what do you mean by that?" Tigress asked as Po broke the hug and kneeled in front of her. Po was silent for a while then sighed and spoke up.

"Tigress, the nightmare is the end of the haunting." Po started, "You wake up after all of the games as if you just had a nightmare."

"Why do you know so much about this?" Tigress asked getting curious.

"Well... I was haunted by him before..." Po replied earning him a small gasp from Tigress. A couple of silence passed by the two.

"Po...I ..." Tigress started but couldn't find the right words.

"It's okay Tigress, at least you're okay." Po said before Tigress can finish. "Anyways, good night Tigress." Po said as he turned and headed for the door.

"Po, wait." Tigress called out making him stop in his tracks and look back at her with a raised eyebrow. "During that... nightmare... I had to do something that I wasn't willing to do." Tigress started grabbing Po's interest already. "And after that... I learned something... something I should've known long ago." She added as she got up from her bed and looked at the panda. Without warning, she ran up to Po and hugged him tight.

"I love you Po... and I can't deny it." Tigress whispered as she felt a small tear on her face. She felt the panda tense up and was like frozen in place making her think that he didn't feel the same way, but even before she got to break the hug, she felt two warm fuzzy arms wrap around her as well. Tigress looked up to see Po gently smiling at her.

"I love you too Tigress, with all my heart." He said as he looked down to the striped feline as he wiped the tear off Tigress' cheek and then tightened the hug. After a few minutes of hugging each other which felt like a couple of hours to them, they broker the hug and Po spoke up.

"Alright Tigress, we should get some sleep now." He said as he turned to leave making Tigress a bit disappointed. Although, a thought came up to her head which might get both Po and her in trouble.

"Po... I don't think I can sleep right after that nightmare..." Tigress started grabbing the panda's attention making him look at her. "Is it okay... if you... you know, stay here for the night?" She added while she rubbed her right arm and blushed a bit... and also making the panda blush a bit as well.

"Uh... sure Ti." Po said as his blush faded, but there was still a bit there. Tigress gave a small smile which Po returned but hher smile soon vanished when she noticed the panda turning to leave again.

"Where are you going Po?", Tigress asked making the panda look back at her.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just gonna grab a mat from my room." Po said as he stopped, "Is there uh... something bothering you?"

"Well it's just... I prefer you to be... in bed next to me." Tigress said as her blush grew and made Po's blush come back as well. Po looked at the tiger trying to process what she told him his blush still clear which got noticed by Tigress which made her think Po got the wrong idea.

"I'm not referring to THAT Po... I just want someone by my side so I wouldn't have trouble sleeping tonight... especially after that nightmare, or haunting." Tigress reassured the panda then Tigress got back to her bed and patted the space next to her, motioning to let the panda lie down there.

"Sure thing...Ti." Po said as he went near the bed and sat on it, making it creak because of his weight. Tigress then lied down with her back facing the panda and moved a bit for the him to fit. Po then lied down as well Tigress and it was a surprise that the bed could fit both of them.

"Goodnight Po." Tigress said as she yawned a bit.

"Goodnight Ti." Po said as he kissed Tigress' cheek and placed an arm on her side. Then they both drifted off to sleep, Tigress smiling a bit for she knew that she would be fine if she was in her panda's arms.

Meanwhile, at the Peach Tree, a lone black figure stood under the shadows. He was wearing a black robe with a hood and was looking down at the valley. You could see that he had black eyes, as if he didn't have eyes at all, and had a creepy smile plastered on his face. Then suddenly, his smile grew wider and wider and when a lightning bolt from the previous storm flashed through the sky, illuminating the area fir aa short time, the figure was gone.

"Let's ...play...a game..."

•~~•~~•THE END•~~•~~•

**And that marks the story's end. Hope you guys liked the story... and I'm guessing Po and Tigress would do a lot of explanation in the morning to Master Shifu. Also, sorry if this isn't really that long, TiPo Lj is mostly the one who makes long oneshots and I mean very long. Speaking about him, he actually asked me to write the story sinve he doesn't know anything about scary stuff. He gave me a notebook of ideas on TiPo stuff to write.**

**TiPo Lj: *enters room* Hey Spooks, are you done with- Could you please turn on the lights in this room every now and then?!  
>*turns lights on*<strong>

**Spooky Lj: AGH! The light! *hides under the table***

**TiPo Lj: 0_0**


End file.
